This invention relates to a trailer for transporting a modular work platform assembly to a work site. More specifically, this invention relates to a trailer for transporting and vertically positioning a modular work platform assembly adjacent metal bridge deck surfaces enabling workers to treat the surfaces, particularly for removing rust and paint by blasting the surfaces with particles.
OSHA regulations provide stringent requirements for containment of any debris resulting from such treatment and capable of contaminating the surrounding environment, both during and after the treatment. Further, from an economic standpoint, it is preferable to collect, clean and reuse the particles used in abrasive blasting. Additionally, these work platforms have typically been difficult to transport to the work site and have also been difficult to position adjacent the surfaces to be treated.